The Family Business (Series 1)
by infinitefrog
Summary: Hadley Winchester had always known that her family was never 'normal'. She'd started to realise that when her father, Dean, was the one to constantly panic about demons and monsters in her wardrobe instead of her. She'd grown up around hunting, around the scary things in the dark. She'd learned not to fear what was in the dark, but to hunt it. The Family Business is back.
1. Pilot: Family Fun

**Ok, so this is my first story on here. I'm slightly nervous but we'll just see how it goes :)**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Supernatural. I only own Hadley and all my other characters that I created.**

**Blurb:**

Hadley Winchester had always known that her family was never 'normal'. She'd started to realise that when her father, Dean, was the one to constantly panic about demons and monsters in her wardrobe instead of her. She'd grown up around hunting, around the scary things in the dark. She'd learned not to fear what was in the dark, but to hunt it.

She wasn't your typical teenager that went to parties and kissed boys. Hadley was the type of girl that loved being around her uncle and her father, on the road and hunting the evil. It was what she felt comfortable doing. But now her grandfather's gone missing and Hadley and Dean have to ask Sam, who left them for Law School, for help.

With all three of the Winchesters together, the Family Business was back.

**(Series 1.1)**

**Chapter One**

**Pilot | Family Fun**

Sam Winchester was never one to really enjoy or celebrate Halloween.

Maybe it was because his whole life was like Halloween, about monsters hiding in the dark and nightmares that nobody would know were even there. But when his girlfriend, Jess, manages to persuade the younger Winchester into going to a Halloween party, he decides to go. It's a chance to have some normalcy in his life and do what people his age should be doing.

As the night had progressed he'd actually found himself enjoying it, chatting to everyone and generally just having a good time. Although he had originally thought upon entering the small hall that all the monster figures hung around looked a little too realistic for his liking, he realised he was just being paranoid.

But he'd enjoyed it. He bathed in the praise his friends gave him after telling them about his test scores and his plan to get a place at Stanford University. But when it had finally come to an end, he was happy to just take his girlfriend and head back to their dorm for the night, where everything was comfortable and familiar.

The two partners now lay soundlessly in bed, the moonlight gently flowing in through the open window of their bedroom, drafting a small breeze as the two slept. As much as he liked to tell himself he could sleep at night, there was a nagging instinct somewhere reminding him of what he'd seen, what'd he'd done and that there were always things hidden in the dark that you couldn't truly escape.

It was just as Jessica rolled over in the bed, dragging a significant amount of the covers with her, that there was a loud clank that could be heard just outside the bedroom. His eyes immediately opened upon hearing the noise, his eyes scanning the area his sleepy eyes could see. The moonlight bathed his tall figure as he fidgeted, turning to see if it was coming from the open window.

A frown became prominent across Sam's face as he threw away the small amount of covers he had left and stood up beside the bed. He looked behind him, a look of relief washing over his face as he saw Jessica was untouched and still soundlessly sleeping, not a care in the world. Secretly he was glad she hadn't woken, because he was sure the noise was nothing and he didn't want to wake her. She was usually a light sleeper, woken by his pants and screams from the nightmares that fogged his mind, but he was glad that tonight she seemed to be sleeping quite deeply.

She was the only one he'd met since leaving years ago, where he felt he could be himself, where he didn't have to watch what he said in case she was torn away from him. She saw him for _who _he was. Not _what _he was. And that came down to the fact that she simply didn't know. Not that Sam thought it would matter if she did. She gave him a chance of a real life, of a family.

And he was sure that nothing would ever take her away from him as long as the creatures remained hidden from her knowing.

When he was sure she wouldn't be waked, he walked to the door to investigate, his heart pounding a little faster as small, faint whispers echoed around the apartment for a moment before disappearing.

Leaning against the door, he craned his neck to check his surroundings. A small frown creased his forehead as his eyes flitted to the open window across the hall, the small sounds of whipping wind surrounding the silence of the apartment. But his eyes were then drawn to the small beaded curtain that allowed you to see into the living room.

The apartment wasn't something massive, it was small and basic. But it was home. Somewhere he actually felt _safe._ And now someone was shattering that aura of protection by intruding into it in the middle of the night.

His eyes narrowed slightly, trying to brush away any remnants of sleep as he carefully watched the room. He noticed a small vase had been knocked onto the floor near the window, but it hadn't shattered; only bounced on the floor. He silently thanked Jessica for never buying delicate ornaments and only simple things that could be easily replaced.

A shadowed figure walked across the room, signalling a high alert into Sam's mind. He didn't move as the figure froze in the living room, his hands placed on his hips as the curtain shook from the force of being pushed aside.

Sam frowned as he realised it was only one man. He could've sworn there were two voices whispering only moments ago.

He pushed it to the back of his mind, focusing on the intruder he could actually see. The figure moved quickly and gracefully, more so than Sam expected. He didn't seem drunk or even remotely interested in the wallets and ornaments on the table right beside him. It seemed to be the last thing he was worried about.

Sam pinned himself against the wall, his breaths coming out in small, soft pants as he kept his breathing in check, not wanting to draw attention to himself. To anyone he would appear calm and collected. Stealthy. But as soon as the figure passed the wall Sam was standing near, all that didn't matter as he charged towards the man. His arms reached out to grab into a headlock, before the man quickly pre-empted it and grabbed his arm from behind, twisting it around as he turned to face Sam.

It was an all out battle of trying to get the upper hand from there. It was a flurry of hands and time as the two grunted and threw punches around everywhere. Sam grunted as the man grabbed his arm and swung him into the doorway, the intruders' leg swinging around to kick him in the gut, sending Sam stumbling into the next room with a loud grunt.

If Sam didn't know any better he would guess that the guy was holding out, not intending to hurt but to disarm.

Sam's heart was pounding from adrenaline by now and he wasn't thinking clearly as he threw his fist out to punch only to have it blocked and a punch to be directed into his jaw. His head snapped to the side as he let out an annoyed growl, his leg kicking up only to hit mid air.

The man spun around professionally and grabbed Sam's arm, twirling him around and skilfully pinning him to the floor with ease. Sam's hands defensively went up. Despite his height, he knew that the intruder was strong. Someone strong enough to pin someone as tall as Sam down, easily and keep him down despite Sam's efforts to get up.

"Woah, easy tiger." A familiar voice rang out, a smirk that Sam recognized all too well as he looked up at the intruder with confusion.

Sam panted, his wide eyes trying to make out the features of the intruder from the small amount of light given from the moon. He was shocked and couldn't believe he had been found and he couldn't believe for a moment he was saying the familiar name after all these years.

"D-Dean?"

Dean Winchester let out a chuckle as he looked down at his younger brother, surprised he recognized him after all this time. He hadn't expected Sam to put up much of fight, figuring he'd be out of sync from all this time in the normal world. But the slightly throbbing in his jaw reminded him he could still pack a punch when he wanted to and that maybe his old instincts were still buried deep down somewhere.

"You scared the crap out of me." Sam panted in surprise, still unable to believe it was his brother hovering over him right now.

"That's because you're outta practice," Dean retorted, shooting Sam another cheeky grin, quickly raising his eyebrows playfully.

Sam's eyes narrowed as a sudden spark flared up inside of him upon hearing those words as he rolled over, grabbing Dean so that he was pinned to the ground. A sense of accomplishment settled in his stomach as he realised the tables had turned...and quite quickly too.

Sam looked down at his older brother expecting him to put up a fight, but quickly relaxed his grip as his brother let out a breathless laugh instead.

Even after countless times of being proved wrong, Dean still underestimated Sam. It was just one of those problems he never really learnt from.

"Or not," he laughed again, pushing against Sam's grip. "Get off me!"

Sam rolled his eyes and moved back, about to offer his hand to help Dean up when another, lighter voice spoke up from the doorway.

"Aw, no don't!" Sam's head quickly shot around, his eyes wide as he stared at the dark figure. "It's fun seeing him get put down once in a while."

The figure walked into the room, one hand swinging a bunch of keys on her finger while the other was delicately placed on her hip. By the sound of her voice and the way she stood, Sam could tell she was young, and a lot more elegant than Dean.

She was female, average height, if not a little taller for someone her age, with a flat stomach and outlined body. She looked like a good athlete, a runner.

She wore dark blue jeans that were tucked into muddy brown boots and a large black hoodie he was sure was Dean's. Her dark brown hair fell just past her shoulders and she wore a gentle smile.

But there was something really amazing about her eyes. Yeah, they were nearly the spitting image of Dean's but they held golden flecks that Sam could really define as they caught in the light of the moon. It gave her face a really innocent look and just made her look stunning.

Sam could feel the slight relief bubble in his stomach that the girl was still well and alive and noticed how her gaze lingered on him for a few moments.

Sam remained frozen in his position for a few moments before reaching out his hand to help Dean stand, grunting at the extra weight added as they both pulled to their feet.

Even though Sam was still shocked to see these two, they had a lot of explaining to do. What could they possibly want that meant they had to _break in _to his apartment in the middle of the night?

He remembered the open window back in the hallway and assumed that from the size of the gap that that was where Dean had climbed in through. But he wasn't sure how the girl had gotten through, there were no other signs of a break in.

There were so many questions running through his head, all at the same time that he couldn't really figure out what question was best to ask first. So he simply went with the easiest.

"Hadley?" He asked, his tone voicing the confusion he held. He suddenly looked at Dean, both the brothers staring at each other as they realised they had asked the same question.

The 15 year old said nothing, only grinned widely and continued to swing the car keys on her finger.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car." Dean growled, with no real menace to his voice as he glared at the teenager.

The girl simply shrugged, not bothered by her father's tone in the slightest. "I got bored."

Dean let out an amused sigh, shaking his head at the girl, placing his hands on his hips as Sam looked quickly between the two, confused at their casual tone.

"How did you get in here?"

Hadley's smile broadened as she gestured to the open front door just down the hallway, side-stepping slightly to give her uncle a view of the slightly open door. "You should really lock your doors."

"I did but...So you broke in?" He asked in disbelief, his eyes narrowing in confusion as he gestured a hand to the teenager and the front door behind her.

Hadley looked over her shoulder, her hand snatching the keys in her fist as she stopped the swinging to look at the door. She then turned back to her uncle with a confused look.

"No...I walked in. It was unlocked. It's not breaking in if it's unlocked." She stated before turning her flecked gaze to her father. "Dad, however, decided to be all sneaky and break in through the window."

Dean looked at Hadley with a stern gaze, not believing she was ratting him out. The girl simply grinned her signature grin, thinking of it as payback when he turned off her music on the car journey down here.

Sam looked down to scowl at Dean, who was still looking at Hadley and refusing to meet his brother's stare. He hadn't wanted to bring Hadley along, just in case she didn't take well to seeing her uncle after he abandoned them a while back. Dean knew how well Hadley and Sam had gotten on and it had broken Hadley's heart when he just suddenly disappeared. And it was hard explaining to a 9 year old why someone's there one moment and gone the next for no reason.

But he didn't want her out of his sight for one moment. Not at the moment. He was past the worrying stage of something coming after her when she was 6 months old, but he was always constantly cautious with Hadley, not wanting her to get caught by anything while he had his back turned.

He had to be cautious because everyone who knew Hadley knew she was a little imp, mischievous and constantly getting into unintended trouble. She'd given Dean plenty of heart attacks over the years and he didn't doubt there'd still be more to come.

The two had been struggling a lot recently, constantly trying to hide away from things that came after them instead of the other way around. And Dean needed help. He wanted Hadley and himself to be able to sleep at night without worrying that something's coming after them. And asking Sam for help seemed the only option that would be able to make that happen.

Sam watched the father and daughter stare at each other a moment, before voicing the question he'd wanted an answer to since they'd stepped in.

"What are you two doing here?"

* * *

**Wow, ok, so that's up and done. Hope you enjoyed it :) Tell me what you think? Thank you for reading :D**


	2. Pilot: Missing

**Thank you for all the favourites and follows and reviews on the first chapter :D It really means a lot, guys!**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do NOT own Supernatural, unfortunately. I only own Hadley and all the other characters that I have created.**

**Pilot | Missing**

"Well, I was looking for a beer," Dean replied casually, a cheery smile on his face as he patted both of Sam's shoulders. "And Hadley," he added, turning a suddenly green-eyed glare to her, "was supposed to wait in the car."

"I got cold," she stated.

Sam let out a small laugh under his breath, realising that his niece had changed the reason as to why she refused to stay in the car. In all honesty, he'd missed his niece. He'd missed teaching her and telling her wonderful stories about what 'Daddy' and 'Uncle Sammy' did on their adventures. He'd missed spending time with her.

When she'd first been born, Sam wasn't sure whether to be surprised or happy. It was a shock that the lady's man he had for a brother was about to become a father. It was a massive responsibility that he didn't expect Dean to be able to handle. But after seeing her for the first time, she'd been so small and adorable Sam couldn't help but want to just cuddle her.

Ever since Hadley had been born, Dean never looked at it as a chore. He loved looking after his little girl, it was his job.

The uncle and niece were close, everyone knew it. He'd always been there to comfort her whenever she asked about her Mom, who she knew next to nothing about. He'd been there to teach her when they couldn't get her into a school when they were on the road. He'd helped Dean raise her.

Hadley looked up to Sam and Dean; they were her role models, her superheros. And when Sam had just suddenly left without a note or a hug goodbye, without a word, Hadley was hurt. She'd felt betrayed. And when her father couldn't explain why he had gone, that just made it worse.

But she wasn't angry at him; she couldn't find a reason to be. Yeah, he'd left, but now she realised he wanted to do something besides hunting, and she respected that. She didn't understand why he didn't enjoy hunting, but she wasn't going to pry into why he didn't.

Hadley wasn't a nosy girl by any means, but she did care about her family. And if her family was in danger, then she'd find any means necessary to make sure they got out of it.

A silence drifted between them, unsure of what to say after their discussion.

The teenager looked away from her father to study Sam. He'd grown a lot since she last saw him. She couldn't imagine a perfect picture of what he used to look like but she remembered being excited when her father had announced Sammy would be coming.

As she noticed him laugh at her statement, she realised he wasn't exactly fooled by her excuse. She was surprised he hadn't said anything. It would be obvious to most people that she hadn't gotten cold because she was wearing a large, thick hoodie. She just didn't like the idea of staying alone in the Impala in the dark in an unfamiliar city. Who knew what was lurking in the shadows of the alleys or hiding behind the dumpsters?

"You got cold." Sam repeated with a smile, noticing how Hadley jumped slightly at the sudden spark in conversation. She'd drifted off and the sudden voice ripping her out of her thoughts startled her. She turned her flecked gaze to her uncle, trying to push away the knowing smile that was slowly turning the tips of her lips up.

"Yes, I got cold." She confirmed; biting the inside of her cheek hoping it would stop the smile that would surely blow her cover. She had to admit that it was nice to be able to joke around for a moment and forget about the reason they came to Sam in the first place. If she could, Hadley would never mention it.

Hadley and Sam suddenly turned towards the older Winchester as he let out a disbelieving snort, a knowing and affectionate grin on his face as he stared at his daughter.

"Got cold my as-"Dean started to say before being cut off by a sudden burst of light erupting around the room. All three of them narrowed their eyes sharply, a few groans slipping past their lips at the sudden change in light.

Looking towards the light switch near the door, Sam's eyes widened involuntarily as he looked at the other member in the house that had slipped his mind during their conversation.

"Jess!"

Jessica stood in the door, her hand pausing on the light switch as she stared bewilderingly at the two extra members that had suddenly appeared inside their living room. She stood in her briefs and a revealing shirt that she had meant only Sam and herself to see. Her eyes darted between the small group, her eyes landing on Sam as her lips parted in a hope for an explanation.

Jess looked at them, noting the fact that all three of them looked fairly similar. She even noted that one of them was watching her with playful eyes, a silly smile stuck on his face as he looked at her.

"Sam?" she asked, diverting her gaze to look at Sam.

Hadley threw her head over her shoulder upon hearing the voice, her eyes adjusting to the change in light as she stared at the blonde woman in the doorway behind her. She spun around, slowly walking backwards to join her uncle and father, not really knowing what to say after being caught by what appeared to be her uncle's girlfriend.

Jess stared at the girl, totally intrigued by her eyes. In the light they took a whole new glow. She didn't know what to say. The teenager was beautiful, like one of those teenage stars you always saw in magazines. She found it a little intimidating that someone as young as her could be that pretty.

"Dean," Sam said, suddenly finding his words as he looked at his brother and niece, "Hadley. This is my girlfriend," it didn't take a few seconds before a proud smile lit up his face at that word. "Jessica."

Dean raised his eyebrows, not at all bothered that his brother had just said 'girlfriend'. As he looked at her he couldn't help but think she was a beauty. He grinned, stepping forward to introduce himself, the silly smile still on his face.

Hadley rolled her eyes, folding her arms lightly. She'd hoped her father wouldn't do this, not now. But of course he would, she should've expected it really. Dean knew he shouldn't flirt with her, she was in the red zone, an area you didn't go into, but he couldn't help it.

"Wait," Jess interrupted before any of them had a chance to say anything. "Your brother, Dean?" She asked with a smile, her finger casually pointing at Dean before looking at the teenager. "And your niece, Hadley?"

Hadley tipped her head slightly, acknowledging that maybe the blonde had heard about them. She didn't think that Sam would really talk about them to anyone, let alone his girlfriend.

Jess looked at the father and daughter, a new spark of interest radiating. She hadn't heard much from Sam, only really the names of his family members. She'd guessed they didn't really get along and he didn't want to go into depth about them so she left it alone, even though secretly she wanted to know all the secrets about her boyfriend's family.

He'd never said anything bad about them either so she guessed that maybe he just lost contact with them over the years.

"I love the Smurfs." Dean suddenly spoke up, casually gesturing to the small blue characters on Jess's top.

Hadley stared disbelievingly at her father. He was actually doing it. She had thought maybe he would have some common sense to not interfere since it was his brother's girlfriend they were talking about here.

"Dad." She gently warned, raising her eyebrows at her father as she noticed Sam watch the two carefully.

When Dean's grin grew mischievously, Hadley had to fight the urge to roll her eyes.

"What's he doing?" Her uncle hissed beside her, flexing his hands anxiously as he watched his brother stare at Jess. "Can't you make him stop?"

Hadley raised an eyebrow, slowly turning her head to look up at her uncle's serious and confused expression. She crossed her arms across her chest as she stared into his eyes, a mischievous smirk twitching at the corner of her lips.

"Since when do adults listen to teenagers?"

She let out an almost evil giggle as her uncle turned his gaze down to her, scowling unappreciatively at the teenager. Well all hopes of Hadley's help were gone. He shot her one more disgruntled look from the corner of his eye, muttering a small 'thanks for nothing' before clearing his throat loudly, hoping to grab the attention of his brother.

"You know," Dean started, ignoring the voices of his daughter and brother behind him, "I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league."

Sam frowned and let out a scoff, almost amused at how smoothly his brother could talk to any woman.

"Just let me put something on." Jessica said, offering a reassuring look at Sam over his brother's shoulder.

"No, no. No, I wouldn't dream of it." Dean quickly denied, grinning a velvety smile at the blonde. "Seriously."

At that, Jess raised an eyebrow, glancing at the two family members behind. She watched him carefully as he turned around.

"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend, talk about some private family business." He explained, striding slowly over to the two, looking over his shoulder as he explained to Jessica. "But it was nice meeting you."

Hadley smiled happily at the blonde, offering a small amount of reassurance that they weren't here to cause an argument. Her smile broadened as her father slung his arm over her shoulder, both the father and daughter smiling at Jess.

Sam carefully stared at the pair, chewing on his lip decidedly. A few moments later, his head turned to come and see Jess's almost perplexed expression as she watched the small family stand there.

He took a deep breath as he continued to look at Jess. "No."

Dean's face hardened as he watched his younger brother stride over to his girlfriend, watching his arm snake around his girlfriend's waist. So, maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

Hadley frowned at the quick defiance from her uncle, hardly believing he wasn't even giving them a chance. "No?" She questioned, her eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"No." Sam repeated. "Whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

As she absorbed his words, a proud grin spread across Jess's lips, happy that her boyfriend was actually including her in a part of his family.

"Okay." Dean said after a moment of silence. "Um," he stopped for a moment, thinking of the best way to word what he had to say. "Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"He's working overtime on a Miller-time shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later." Sam bit back almost instantly; not thrilled that the subject was his father.

Sam had never really seen eye to eye with his father. Whenever they spoke, arguments usually ensued. John had always believed that they had a duty to hunt. But Sam disagreed.

And whenever the topic of his father came up, Sam became defensive.

Lowering his head to look at the ground almost in amusement, Dean snapped his eyes back to his brother. "Dad's on a hunting trip." He said, a serious tone edging into his tone. "And he hasn't been home in a few days."

As he finished, Hadley looked up under the comforting embrace of her father and stared pleadingly at Sam. Although John hadn't been 100% pleased when he'd found out that Hadley was going to be born 15 years ago, Hadley and the old man had warmed up to each other over time.

As she reached 6, John had made an effort to speak to her as often as possible, trying to make a relationship with his only grandchild. Hadley had been reluctant at first, knowing that John wasn't entirely pleased but soon the two had formed a relationship. Hadley loved her grandfather and she knew now that John loved her.

He'd spoiled her as she'd grown up, buying her tons of things when he could. Although at first Dean had found it a little creepy how John had suddenly warmed up to his little girl, he was happy that he was finally making an effort. He'd always wanted Hadley to have a relationship with his father.

There was a tense silence that fell between the four. Nobody said a word as Sam hit realisation as to how serious the disappearance of his father suddenly was. Jess stared up at her boyfriend, a small frown etched upon her face as she waited for Sam to respond. He'd never told her that his family were interested in hunting.

"Jess, excuse us." Sam said tightly after a few moments, his body going tense. His hand slowly fell from her waist, an expressionless look plaguing his face as he continued to stare stonily at his brother. "We have to go outside."

* * *

**So, update number 2! How was it? C'mon tell me, I'm curious :) Thank you again!**


End file.
